little god
by Superhero geek
Summary: Hercules and Meg have a lot in store for them. will they be able to handle it or will it break them apart? Hades does not return. just an all around happy story. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. free time

**A/N: hey everyone! I hope you like this i just thought of this and i don't know if its good. so please leave a review when you're done reading. thanks!**

After Hercules had saved Olympus, brought Megara back from the dead, and went back to earth with meg as a mortal; him and Meg finally got the free time they both craved

"Meg?" Hercules asked as they watched the clouds from a hill in Hercules' garden.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of random but my adoptive parents want to meet you." Hercules said quietly. he cringed as he felt Meg tense beside him. "you'll be fine. they will love you just as much as I do." Hercules said. It wasn't two seconds later that he realized he just told Meg that he loved her and slapped a hand over his mouth. seeing him do that caused Meg to laugh a laugh so full of happiness that it could take cause every single person in Thebes to at least chuckle.

"I love you too, my Wonderboy." Megara said after her laughing fit. Hercules smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in his. Without breaking the kiss, Meg swung her leg over top of his waist to straddle Hercules' hips. Hercules let out a moan as she rubbed against his hard on.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom." Hercules whispered huskily. Megara nods leaning down to kiss him before he stands up and pulls her onto his hips and walked them to his sleeping chambers where they made passionate love until the early morning hours.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its short everyone. I'll post another chapter very soon.**


	2. rude awakening

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry about the last chapter. It was really short but I think you will like this chapter. Please REVIEW when you're done. Thanks ttyl**

* * *

Hercules woke to sun streaming in through the curtains. He smiled as last night came rushing back. He looked at the angel who has curled into his side and grinned. He was the luckiest man on earth to have this gorgeous young woman all to himself. He looked out the window and judging the sun he guessed it was about noon. He was about to close his eyes and fall back asleep when Phil opened the door angrily. Hercules sat up immediately, startled out of his peacefulness. In doing this Meg sat up causing the blankets to fall. When she saw Phil, who had the decency to avert his eyes to Hercules, she scrambled behind her lover to cover herself behind his bulky mass.

"Phil! Get out!" Hercules hissed angrily.

"Alright! I'm sorry! Jeesh!" the Satyr grumbled walking out and closing the door.

"I'm sorry about him. I know sometimes he can be a pain in the butt but he means well." Hercules apologized as he hugged Meg to him, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

"Its ok, Love. So you want to go get breakfast?" Meg asked after they pulled apart when the need for air got to great.

"Sure. Then we can go talk to my adoptive parents." Hercules agreed before getting up and pulling Meg with him. Meg stood up on her tip toes and pecked his lips, then proceeded to get dressed; Hercules doing the same.

About two hours later they had eaten breakfast and was flying toward Hercules' parents' house on Pegasus. Once they got there, Hercules and Meg let themselves in, "Ma? Pop?" Hercules called out while Meg wandered over to the fireplace mantle where paintings sat that was of the family and her Wonderboy as he grew up.

'_Wow, he was so tiny and skinny when he was younger.' _ Meg thought as she ran her fingers over the painting and moved on to the next one.

"Hercules!" a female voice called from behind her. Meg turns around to see Hercules embracing his other parents. Meg smiled as she walked up to her Wonderboy and hugged his middle from behind and snuggled up against him. She squealed and laughed as she felt herself being lifted up and over to rest his shoulder.

"Ma, Pa, this is Megara, or Meg for short." Hercules said, gesturing to Meg who had a mock scowl on her face.

"Hercules if you don't put me down right now..." Meg said trying to push herself off her lover. Hercules just chuckled but gently put her gently on the ground.

"Or what?" Hercules whispered jokingly wrapping his arms around Meg. Hercules parents stood back quietly, so they could happily watch the young couple.

"Well, we were just going to the market. So how about you two run along home before Phil gets angry." Hercules adoptive mother said.

"Sure Ma, we'll be on our way. We'll talk to you later. Love you both." Hercules said as he gave his parents a hug and his ma a kiss on the cheek. Then he and Meg hopped on Pegasus to begin the journey back to their villa, which Meg had moved into upon the day Hercules punched Hades into the river of death and revived her.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone! here's that chapter I promised. I'll post another as soon as I can! love you all! please review!**


	3. the news

**A/N: hey everyone. here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! please review!**

* * *

About a month and a half had gone by and Meg, who was munching on a cracker, had this nagging feeling that something was missing, other that her lunch which she had just threw up. Suddenly it dawned on her. Her period was late.

"Oh my gods. I'm pregnant! I'm sure of it. But just in case I'll go see a doctor." Meg mumbled as she choke back a sob, hoping Hercules wouldn't come back from training to find her crying.

A few hour later Meg was just getting back from the doctor, when she saw Hercules walking into the foyer with his mouth full of a bite of apple. He stopped when he saw her and swallowed the apple mush, which was preventing him from speaking. He took in the happy smile on her face.

"Wonderboy!? What are you doing back so soon!?" Meg asked surprised.

"Phil let me off early." he answered

"Herc, we have to talk. It's nothing bad, well it could be if you look at it the wrong way." Meg mumbled as she sees the frightened yet concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong meg?" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her

"Nothing is wrong. Actually something is right" she said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I went to the doctors today -" Meg began but was interrupted by Hercules, "what!? You said nothing was wrong!"

"Herc! I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Megara yelled before he could say anything else.

"Y-Y-You're p-p-p-pregnant!" he stuttered as he looked at the love of his life with shock.

"Are you always this articulate?" Meg teased. Hercules laughed and picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh Meg, you made me the happiest man alive. would you care to do it again?" Hercules dropped down on one knee and uttered those very powerful four words, "Will you marry me?" along with holding up a beautiful diamond ring with a gold band and several amethyst stones circling the diamond.

"Yes! A thousand times yes. I will marry you!" Meg shouted as she let Hercules slide the ring on her finger.

Hercules laughed and knelt down to kiss Meg's belly. "I love you both so much." He said softly. "Now, come on, let's go let everyone know." He then said excitedly as he practically pulled her out of the foyer

Meg laughed as she followed Hercules to Phil's sleeping chamber.

*knock! Knock!* Hercules' fist sounded on the door.

"Come on in!" Phil's voice carried through the door

Herc and Meg let themselves in and walked over to Phil, who was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand.

"Phil. We have something to tell you. First we're engaged and second, well…" Hercules drifted off as he looked at Meg, who put her's and Hercules's hands on her stomach.

He look up at Phil who went slack-jawed and wide eyed. "You're going to be a father!?"

"Yes and you're going to be and uncle!" Hercules answered.

"Herc, have you told both your parents?" Phil asked

"No, not yet. I just found out ten minutes ago!" Hercules said

"Well you better get going." Phil said insistently pushing the young couple toward Pegasus's stable.

"Alright, alright! Calm down goat man, we're going!" Meg said angrily

Hercules stopped and because of his strength, Phil was powerless in making him move if he didn't want to. He then gathered Meg into a hug and put his head on top of hers and her head resting on his chest.

"I think I just found a way to calm you down with these mood swings" Hercules said as he felt Meg relax against him.

"I'm okay now, Wonderboy." Meg said after a few minutes then she stood on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips.

"Ahem" Phil sounded in annoyance.

The two broke apart and blushed at the fact that they had forgotten that Phil was there.

The satyr just smiled and made a shewing motion. The couple just laughed and started walking toward Pegasus's stable. A few minutes later they were on their way to Hercules's father's temple.


	4. telling the gods

**A/N: hey everyone! Thank you for reading. And I'd like to shout out to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me when people review, so thank you… Any way here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Have a nice day or night. Bye!**

* * *

Once Hercules and Meg had arrived at Zeus's temple, Hercules pulled Meg to the statue and said, "father, please bring us to Olympus, we have very important news!" Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and then a cloud appeared beneath the couple and began to rise toward the clouds. Hercules saw Olympus coming into view and smiled. "

"Are you ready?" he asked Meg who looked kind of pale.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered shakily.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I love you." Hercules said leaning down to kiss her.

As they pulled away from the kiss, the cloud was just stopping at gates of Olympus.

"Hey Herc! How you been!" Persephone said, high fiving Hercules.

"I've been great! Where is mother and father?" Hercules asked as he look around but saw no one.

"They are at a meeting. But I've been instructed to bring you to them." Persephone said as he gestured for the couple to follow him. Hercules looked at Meg and shrugged before taking her hand and following the other god.

The couple followed Persephone though Olympus for what seemed like ever, but finally they made it to the meeting room. Persephone knocked twice then opened the door. Upon hearing the door open Zeus and Hera turned and smiled as Hercules and Meg walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt father, mother, but we have wonderful news." Hercules said, looking at Meg lovingly.

"Oh? And what would that be, son?" Zeus asked as he and Hera walked over to their son.

"Well, you're going to be grandparents." Hercules said, putting a hand on Meg's abdomen.

"W-w-w-what?" Zeus stutters.

"Wonderboy, I can see were you get that from." Meg joked causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"You're going to have a baby?" Hera asked softly.

"Yes. Mrs. Hera, I'm six weeks pregnant. We are also engaged to be married." Meg said with a smile as she leaned into Hercules's chest as he snuggled her from behind and his hands on her stomach.

"Oh Megara, please call me mother, you're family now. I am so happy for you both." Hera said walking over to hug her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Please, call me Meg, mother." Meg said, feeling loved by how much Herc's family accepted and loved her.

"Congratulations my boy! You've made us proud!" Zeus said slapping Hercules back.

"Thank you father."

"Well we better get going, it's almost dinner time." Meg said sadly, not wanting to leave but knowing that they were busy. Meg looked at Hercules with a look that said 'follow my lead.' with that one look Hercules understood what she was doing and went along with it.

"Yes we better get back. Phil will be mad if we're not there." Hercules said, backing up Megs excuse.

"Okay well we wouldn't want that now, wouldn't we?" Hera said hugging the couple one last time.

"See you later my son." Zeus said as put a hand on Hera's back.

Soon after, the couple was back on Pegasus and was heading home.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone! sorry its short... and i also want to say thanks for reviewing! it means a lot to me! **


	5. the decision

**A/N: hello my fellow Hercules fans, thank you for the reviews. They make me inspired to update sooner. So I'll shut up now and let you read. Ttyl!**

* * *

As Hercules and Meg made their way back to Herc's villa, Meg made a split decision.

"Wonderboy, can you take us down!? We need to talk!" Meg shouted over the roar of the wind rushing past them. Hercules nodded and told Pegasus to bring them down to the meadow below them.

Once they landed, Hercules, being the already protective dad–to–be, picked Meg up and carried her over to one of the few grassy patches in the flowery meadow.

"Wonderboy, I can walk by myself."

"I know, I just don't want you to trip or fall." Hercules said setting her gently down on the ground. Meg frowned, slightly annoyed that Hercules thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself and the baby, Meg. I'm just being cautious because if anything were to happen to you or the baby, it would kill me." Hercules said as if he read Meg's mind

"Wonderboy. I'm not going anywhere." Meg said softly, putting a hand on his. Hercules nodded as he sat down beside Meg.

"I know. It's just, I almost lost you once, I'm not about to let you get hurt again. The last time… I felt an excruciating pain in my heart. It as if my heart was being torn in two. It was the first time I've cried since I was a child. It was horrible. I even made a deal with Hades to take me in your place. That's how much I love you. Can you see now why I'm being so protective of you? I love you so much that if I lost you, it would kill me! I can't lose you!" Hercules cried, tears sliding down his cheeks. He then put his head in his hands and cried, letting out everything that he had kept bottled up for months now.

Meg looked at her fiancé with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden display of emotion. She had no idea that her death had hurt him so much. She put her arms around the man she loved and pulled him to her, like he did for her, and let him cry, knowing that he had to get this out. Pegasus walked over to the couple after hearing the commotion but stopped short when he saw the scene before him. Pegasus then shot a questioning look a Meg. Meg in turn just shook her head, silently saying to drop the subject at hand. Pegasus then walked over to Herc and put a wing around him in a hug of sorts.

After about ten minutes, Herc's cries died down and he sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Meg looked at him lovingly then leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry I fell apart like that. I'm supposed be the strong protector for the both of us. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought." Hercules mumbled looking down at his hands trying to contain the blush that threatened to overtake his face.

"No, what you just did proved that you are stronger than most men." Meg said then continued after leaning in to whisper in his ear, "real Men cry because they are strong enough to admit that they are sad, hurt, angry, or afraid. It's the weak sissies that don't cry because they are too stubborn to admit they have feelings." Meg said before placing a kiss to Hercules cheek.

"You always know the right thing to say." Hercules said smiling.

"I know." Meg smirked

"So what did you want to talk about?" Herc asked

"I want my family to be in our and our baby's life. I want you to meet them."

"Really? Okay. When do you think you want that to happen?" Hercules inquired, smiling at the thought that Meg wanted to share everything with him.

"We could go now. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am! Come on!" Hercules said picking Meg up and setting her on Pegasus before getting on the winged horse himself.

"Do you know where your family is?" Herc asked, wanting to know where to go before they took off.

"Yeah, they live in Thebes." meg said.

"Okay off to Thebes we go then!" Herc said as they took off in the direction of Meg's family.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading, please remember to REVIEW! Ttyl!**


	6. meeting the family

**A/N: hey every one! I hope you like the story so far. If you do, feel free to leave a review. It will help me make this better in the long run. So please review. Thanks. Ttyl!**

After about 20 minutes of flying with directions from Meg; Hercules, Meg and Pegasus arrive at a little house in the Thebes country side. Meg and Hercules got off Pegasus and walked to the front door. Hercules put an arm around Meg's waist and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to see a young girl. She looked to be about fifteen, had green eyes, was about 5 foot 4, and had the same curly brown hair as Meg.

"Sis? Is that really you?" the girl asked, looking like she was seeing a ghost.

"Yes Abigail, it's me. I'm home," Meg said, happy tears streaming down her face as she hugged her little sister.

"Where's mom, dad, and Tom?" Meg asked her sister. Abigail shrugs but holds the door open to let Hercules and Meg into the little house.

"Mom! Dad! Tom! Someone is here to meet you" Abigail yells into the house as she closes the door.

Hercules and Meg hear several pairs of footsteps sounding from different areas on the house.

Hercules smiles down at Meg and leans down to peck her on the lips, putting a protective hand on her stomach. Herc then pulls away as he hears footsteps pounding toward them. Meg's mom, dad, and brother run into the living room where they had been standing after being let in by Abigail.

"Meg!?" Tom croaked, looking tearful.

"Tom!" Meg exclaimed and ran to hug her brother.

"Meg! Be careful! Don't run!" Hercules called out, worried for her and the baby's safety. Meg turned to him and scowled. Hercules blushed and mumbled his apologies, looking down in embarrassment.

"Megara, my baby!" Meg's mom, Susan, cried as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Meg? Where have you been? And why is Hercules with you?" Meg's father, Arthur, asked.

"Mom, Dad, Tom, Abigail, Herc is my fiancé and a father-to-be." Meg put a hand on her stomach as Hercules came and wrapped an arm around the love of his life.

"What? I'm going to be a grandma?" Susan asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Wonderboy and I are having a baby!? Meg answered excitedly.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so happy for you!" Arthur said with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Thanks dad." Meg whispered as she hugged her father then walked over to where her Wonderboy was standing and snuggled into him tiredly.

"I love you Wonderboy." Meg yawned.

"I love you too honey." Hercules said picking her up into his arms so she could rest.

"Well, we better get going but you are welcome to join us for dinner at my villa. If you want to, of course." Hercules said, addressing his soon to be family with a smile.

"Yes, I think we can do that. What time?" Arthur answered. Hercules looked at the sun dial on near the window. It read three O'clock pm.

"Is six o'clock okay?" Hercules asked.

Susan and Arthur nod in unison.

"Great! We will see you at six." Hercules said, shifting Meg to one arm so that he could open the door.

Once outside Hercules got on Pegasus with Meg in his arms and held her tightly as Pegasus took off into the sky.

After the trio got to Hercules's villa, Hercules took Meg to her room so she could rest. He took off her sandals and pulled the covers up to her chin. He then proceeded to kiss her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight my love." He said softly before he walked out and closed the door softly behind him.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I am truly sorry I haven't gotten to update in a while. I have been on vacation and have also been very busy with multiple things. That, and I've been kind of worried because my mom is having spinal surgery and that in itself is a risky surgery. And when I'm worried, my creative juices don't flow fast enough to write a chapter. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am hoping to update in the next couple of weeks, but don't get your hopes up.

Thanks for understanding and for all your reviews. I appreciate that you guys took time to review. So thank you.

luv ya guys and gals

-superhero geek


End file.
